


I Can Carry You

by the_intrepid_poet16



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, cross-over
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-31
Updated: 2013-08-31
Packaged: 2017-12-25 06:12:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/949595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_intrepid_poet16/pseuds/the_intrepid_poet16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short drabble that I wrote for a friend. A Les Mis, LOTR cross-over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can Carry You

The mountain rumbled above them, shaking the ground below as the two Hobbits crawled up its side. They were here; they were finally on the slopes of Mount Doom. In a few moments, their journey would almost be over. Jehan climbed beside Enjolras, anxiously watching his friend. While this climb was difficult for the poetic gardener, he knew it was harder on his friend. The Ring glinted underneath Enjolras’ shirt, and Jean could see blood on his neck from where the chain cut into his skin. It had been such a heavy burden on Enjolras, but the fearless Hobbit had carried it so far. That burden would be gone soon, and good riddance.

But Jehan could see Enjolras’ strength diminishing. It was growing harder and harder for him to carry the Ring. Suddenly, Enjolras collapsed on the rocky ground, unmoving. Jehan was by his side in an instant, though, and gently lifted his friend’s blond head into his lap. He could see the pain and suffering etched on Enjolras’ features. “Do you remember Paris, Mr. Enjolras?” Jehan asked quietly, “It’ll be spring soon. The orchards will be in blossom. And the birds will be nesting in the statues at Notre Dame. And they’ll be sewing the summer barley down by the Seine. And they’ll be eating the first of the summer strawberries with cream.” He smiled down at Enjolras and wiped his hair from his forehead. “Do you remember the taste of strawberries, Mr. Enjolras?” Jehan asked.

Enjolras’ eyes cracked open slightly and he stared sadly back at Jehan. “No, Jean,” he replied hoarsely, “I can’t recall the taste of food… Nor the sound of water... Or the touch of grass.” His eyes widened slightly as he stared past Jehan. “I’m naked in the dark. There’s nothing—no veil between me and the wheel of fire. I can see him with my waking eyes!” Enjolras flinched and shut his eyes, trying to cower away from some unseen evil. Jehan rubbed his shoulder and looked up at the mountain. They were close, so close to finishing this. But Enjolras was just too weak to walk on his own.

Jehan’s eyes suddenly hardened with a new resolve. He looked down at Enjolras with a newfound determination. “Then let us be rid of it! Once and for all!” he declared, causing Enjolras to stare at him with furrowed brows, “Come on, Mr. Enjolras. I can’t carry it for you… But I can carry you!” With all the strength he could muster, Jehan picked Enjolras up and put him over his back. Grunting with the extra weight, Jean pushed on, continuing the climb up the side of the mountain.


End file.
